Artificial fishing lures fall within a number of different categories. One particularly popular group of lures are those described as spinnerbait. Spinnerbait lures usually comprise three types: in-line spinners, V-shaped or safety-pin spinners, and buzzbait. Each of these types share the presence of a spinner blade as part of the lure.
The spinner blade can be one of a number of different blades typically made from thin, highly reflective metal. The blade is formed so as to allow it to rotate or spin as the lure is pulled through the water. A spinner blade is typically secured to the lure in a fashion allowing it to spin above, behind or about the lure frame. This rotation serves to attract fish to the lure due to flash generated by reflections of light off the spinner blade and sound brought about by the vibration of the blade in the water. This manner of attracting fish has proven useful in a variety of fishing environments and accounts for the high regard given spinnerbaits by fishermen around the world.
The frame is the foundation on which the spinnerbait lure is built. Frames typically have been made from wire. The selection of wire for the frame is usually based on the wire having certain properties which compliment the overall effectiveness of the lure. Particularly preferred frames in the prior art, for example, use wire that give the frames a resilient flexing quality wherein they return substantially to their original configuration after force-induced distortions. Moreover, the wire used should have high strength and good durability to allow the frame to resist fraying or sustaining abrasions due to contact with rocks and other sharp objects beneath the water or when bitten by the fish themselves with their sharp teeth. Stainless steel is a highly desired metal alloy utilized in making frames since it has acceptable elasticity and tensile strength for these purposes.
Another consideration in the choice of material for the frame is the need that the frame not be a distraction to the fish. To achieve such reduced visibility, every effort is made therefore to form a frame from wire having as small a diameter as possible. The problem this presents, however, is that the thinner the wire, the weaker and less durable the frame.
In many spinnerbait lures, one end of the wire frame is secured to a jig. Jigs are commonly comprised of a metal body or jig-head and a hook. In constructing these lures, the jig is typically formed by a molding process wherein both the end of the frame and the shaft of the hook are embedded together within the metal body. As the frame's diameter is reduced to make it less conspicuous to the fish, however, the likelihood of the jig snapping off of the frame increases. Not only would this make a valued lure worthless, but a number of studies have attributed an increase in lead poisoning of waterfowl to ingestion of lead jig-heads and sinkers lost in the water.
There is a recognized need, therefore, for an improved spinnerbait lure frame made from material that leaves it transparent but without a sacrifice in strength, durability, or flexing resilience (i.e. elasticity). A spinnerbait having a lure that accomplishes this as well as having qualities that enhance the ability of the lure at attracting fish would be even more highly desirable. The present invention addresses these needs and overcomes other shortcomings in the prior art in a simple and inexpensive manner.